Cinderella Isabella
by MissyMeghan3
Summary: when the Summer Starter Ball is Canceled, Phineas and Ferb take over, Phineas dances with a girl who runs off and tries to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Isabella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I remembered this story from a long time ago; the chances of it ever coming back to me were probably ZERO! BUT somehow, through this conversation that had nothing to do with this story, reminded me, take a look:**

**I skipped it, it's sorta a waste of time to read it all)**

**Somehow that conversation got me thinking….**

**They have put Doof in a lot of dresses…**

**The witch and warlock thing in "wizard of odd" was epic! ….**

**It was a take on "wizard of Oz"…**

**They should put more fairy tale stuff in it like Cinderella…**

**This reminded me that I had already thought of that!**

**So thank you "**_**I'm not to old to watch PF" **_**you have reminded me of a long lost story that was way past forgotten, really thank you, I really liked that story! And now, I can share it with all of you!**

**Enjoy!**

"Eeeeeh! Stacy they are having a summer starter ball!" Candace screamed into the phone

It was a new summer, Christmas had passed and so has school, a new summer had begun

"So, let me guess, you're going with Jeremy?"

"Duh, who else?"

"Well, I'm defiantly going with Coltrane he asked me this morning."

"awe that's so sweet!" a deep horn sound nearly peeled the paper off of Candace's room's walls, the sound came from her backyard, even Stacy could hear it through the phone.

"What was that?" Stacy asked alarmed

"Hold on a sec Stacy." She stuck her head out the window to see the biggest Tuba in the world. "what are you guys Doing?" she hollered louder than the noise from the Tuba, which scared every living thing on the planet, Stacy wasn't on her phone, but she could hear Candace as plain as day from her house.

"Playing Gigantic Music…" they played a few more rough notes, it sounded bad, and slightly quieter, but it still annoyed Candace.

"Can you guys ever do anything normal?" she slammed the window shut and re-called Stacy

"Does that mean she didn't like?" Phineas asked

Ferb shrugged

"Hey, Phineas, Whatcha Doin?" Isabella asked walking in

"Just finishing up today's project, what about you?"

"Just felt like stopping by. You know, today's the summer starter ball.'

"Yeah, I know, they're always so fun, I love celebrating the start of a new summer don't you Ferb?"

Ferb nodded

"Do you guys have anything to wear?"

"Hmm, we didn't think of that…come on Ferb, let's go check."

They ran inside and through the kitchen almost knocking their mom down who had something fresh out of the oven, in her hands. "Whoa boys!"

"Sorry mom."

"Where are you boys headed in such a hurry?"

"Upstairs to find something to wear to the Summer Starter Ball."

"Oh, sorry boys, that was canceled."

"What!" they all asked together.' Candace fell down the stairs, stood up and ran in the kitchen to ask the same thing. "That can't be true!"

"Sorry Hun, it is, the hosts had to go at the last minute, and no one had even started on anything for the ball, no one can get it done in time, so it has been canceled."

"NO!"

"Man, I was really looking forward to that…" Phineas said glumly, and then an idea struck him, "mom, can we host it?"

"Oh, I'll decorate!" Candace said hand raised high

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there a whole lot more to planning a party than you think, let alone a Ball!"

"We've planned a lot of harder things…" Candace said

"Like what?"

"Um, your birthday, your anniversary, aunt Tiana's wedding…" Candace listed

"And I'm pretty sure they we're all done in under a day…" Isabella added

"Yeah!" Phineas agreed

"Well, I suppose I can get my cooking class to help." Mrs. Flynn said

"Great!" Phineas exclaimed

"So can we do it?" Candace pleaded

"Well, I guess, if you think you can get it done…"

"Ferb, I know what else we're going to do today!"

"Great, I call the newspaper." Mom went off to the phone

**First chapter done! Don't worry, it'll get better. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Hey! I again, back with more of 'Cinderella Isabella'. **

Phineas and Ferb were hard at work with the new and improved ball; they had changed it into a masquerade ball, where everyone wore masks. There were a bunch of side games, refreshments, and a giant stage at the end of the humongous room, and since Candace decorated it, it looked very…pink. But was still quite a sight to see.

When Isabella got home that day after helping set up she went into her room to see the most horrific sight, her dog chewing up her knew ball gown. Isabella shrieked, never in a million years did she ever think that her dog would do that!

The pinky soon realized what he was chewing on; he wined and hid under the bed.

"oh, it's okay pinky, it's just I was really looking forward to going to the party in this dress, I mean I told _everyone,_ now it looks like I can't go." She said glumly

A couple of hours later the sun started to get lower and her fellow fireside girls showed up at her house to carpool to the dance together. They went inside and up to Isabella's room to find to their surprise she had not gotten dressed yet

"Hey, Isabella, why aren't you dressed yet?" Addison asked

"Yeah, I thought you would be up a twirling in that dress of yours by now." Katie said over Addison's shoulder.

"yeah, I would be, but look!" she said holding up her perfectly torn up dress." The girls all gasped at the terrible looking dress. "Yeah I know. It's terrible…"

"Don't worry chief; we'll help you fix up that dress!" Gretchen said allowed, the rest of them nodded in agreement

Isabella looked up at them, "really?"

"Yeah, of course, I mean, we already earned our sowing patches, so why not!"

"Okay! Thanks you guys!"

"Anytime chief. Okay girls, let's go, go, go! We only got three hours to make Isabella look beautiful!"

Three of the girls got to work on the dress, another on the mask, and the last two worked on her hair.

They poofed up her hair and gave it wavy curls, it almost seemed natural, but looked absolutely wonderful. They took her bow and untied it and retied it on her hair in a different way, it almost didn't even look like the same bow, except for the fact it was pink.

Mille had finished the mask, they put it on her and added makeup to it to sort of blend it in, it looked very elegant.

The rest of the girls had finally finished the dress and when she put it on, she pretty much looked like royalty, what can ya say? Fireside girls know their fashions.

"You guys did great! I look amazing!"

"yeah, but we had to use a lot of my older sisters stuff to make it, and she has to leave first thing in the morning for this big trip of hers, so you'll have to get it back to me by at least midnight." Gretchen said

"Okay, why midnight?" Isabella asked

"Her flight takes off really early, it would be much easier for all of us, trust me."

"Okay, thanks Gretch, you guys are the best!'

"Girls, it's time to go, why Isa you look Beautiful!" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said peeking in through her door

"Thanks mom."

(At the dance)

On the way there Isabella's throat got soar, the fireside girls noticed but really couldn't do anything about it.

Everyone hurried down the stairs of the Grand entrance to the room, except for Isabella, there was a man at the door who announces people's arrival, the man introduce the group of girls a "the Fireside Girls" and then moved on two the next person, Isabella felt nervous, but she really wasn't sure why. She was about to go down the stairs, when the greeter man asked what her name was,

"My name is Isabella" she said gruffly, actually you could barely tell what she said

"Excuse me?" the man said

"Isabella." She said again

The man just decided to guess because he had no clue what she said

She was about to go down the stairs when the man said

"Miss Cinderella" Isabella looked back at him, he shrugged showing he really felt sorry, but he really didn't know what she said

Isabella rolled her eyes and looked at her troop of girls who were all giggling at his little mix up.

A little while back. Phineas and Ferb were talking to each other near the drinks when they heard the announcer say 'Cinderella' showed up the both looked over to the flight of stairs, and when Phineas saw this mystery girl he immediately liked her.

**So sweet! review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey, finally got around to writing another chapter, enjoy!**

Ferb soon got over the fact 'Cinderella' showed up, but looking over at Phineas he could tell Phineas wasn't quite yet. Ferb waved in his step-brothers face and he finally snapped out of it. Phineas looked over at him, while Ferb just smirked. Phineas blushed.

Isabella walked over to the refreshments to get a drink. Phineas and Ferb were not too far away from there.

The boys were also dressed up with a suit and mask (Phineas had a pointy nosed mask), so you really couldn't tell it was them at first glance, but after awhile, you could defiantly tell.

Phineas was about to walk away when Ferb stopped him, he could tell Phineas must have like her. He started dragging him towards 'Cinderella'.

"Ferb, no. don't make me go over there, not now."

But Ferb didn't listen he kept going, and Phineas kept resisting.

"Ferb, I don't want to-" he went to an abrupt stop right next to her; she looked right at him with curiosity. Phineas chuckled nervously which made her smile. Like I said you couldn't tell it was Phineas at first glance, so she didn't realize it was him yet, but she was wondering if it was him. "Heh heh, hi." Isabella giggled. Phineas looked behind him for Ferb who wasn't there anymore, he looked around but didn't see him, Isabella didn't see him either (if she did she would have immediately have known it was Phineas)

"Uh, hi, um, would you like to, uh, dance?"

Isabella smiled widely, nodded, took a sip of her drink, and followed him.

A very pretty song came on and they danced together for a couple of songs, they were having loads of fun.

"So, do you usually not talk much?"

"No, I just have a sore throat." She said gruffly, but Phineas seemed to be able to understand better then the man who called her 'Cinderella' but he still couldn't recognize it as Isabella's voice

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah."

From that point of the day on, they did everything together, everything from dances, to activities, to desserts, and Ferb really didn't mind. He liked seeing his brother so happy.

But all of that stopped when the clocked stuck mid-night

"Uh oh" she said, her voice still very sore

"What is it?" Phineas asked

"I really got to go!" she said while running towards the exit

"Wait! Why?"

"There is a whole lot of stuff I have to do before I go to bed tonight, I have to go now!"

She didn't stop in pace, for some reason, she was taken this whole thing with Gretchen far too seriously, but a fireside girl is always true to her word, and she was sure to get the stuff back to her as she promised on the ride to the ball. (the fireside girls had already went home)

Phineas chased after her, he didn't want that great night to end quite yet, let alone that sudden.

Isabella ran past Ferb, getting his attention, her heard his brother chase after and soon Phineas passed by him too. He really was not sure what to do at all he just watched as she left, he then noticed the ribbon that was in 'Cinderella's' hair had fallen out he bend down and picked it up, and looked at it closely, he saw words printed on the inside, he unfolded it to see on the inside a smudged up name, the only words that he could make out were the letters, E-L-L-A, "-ella" he said aloud, unsure of the letters that came before. He looked up to see neither the girl nor Phineas. 'Could her name actually be Cinderella?' he thought to himself, he went off in search for his brother.

The two were no longer in the grand ball room but were running down the hall towards the exit. Phineas tripped on the rug and she went out the door, for what Phineas thought, to be never seen again. \

He got up, obviously not in the best mood in his life, and sighed deeply. Ferb peered around the corner far off and saw Phineas; he ran up to him and gave him the bow she had dropped.

"Was this hers?"

Ferb nodded

A light bulb went off in Phineas's head

"Ferb in know what were going to do tomorrow!"

**Another chapter, once again done, hopes you like it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cinderella Isabella**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everyone, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I had a major case of writers block, and right when it was getting to the good part too. If it weren't for 'I have a life it's called PF' or 'I'm not to old to watch PF (she changed her user name)' I probably would have NEVER continued, so thanks, you're a great friend!**

**Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Phineas and Ferb (which is SO not fair DX! jk, but it still would be pretty cool if I did)**

Alarm clock goes off at 7:00am like always about half a second later Phineas turns it off. The alarm clock may have won that time but Phineas didn't care, he was ready to seize the day more than ever before.

"Okay Ferb, were going to need: a font analyzer, ink discharger (with ink of course), soapy water, vinegar, nail polish remover, baking soda, and a whole lot of milk." Phineas grabbed the pink bow and they both somehow became dressed on the way downstairs and went to the backyard to get it all ready.

*after about less of an hour of work*

They had finished the analyzer; it looked like one of those ink stamps that print words like "fragile" on boxes and letters; it was hand sized too.

"with this Ferb, it will be able to read the font of the few letter left and be able to guess the form of the few letters we can't read, it will take out the smudges with these old home remedies and fill in the spots of the letters with new ink, clearing the name perfectly, giving us a 99% chance it is actually going to work! Let's give it a go!"

Right as he was about to press down on the stamp thingy down a knock was heard on the wide open gait followed by a cough that was to get their attention or to really clear he throat (which really could have been either) Phineas turned around to see Isabella

"Hey Isabella" He said cheerfully

She just waved as she walked over

Ferb was sure that something was off about Isabella today, she had never greeted them without saying something before and something about look seemed different too.

When she had walked all the way over she started coughing hard

"Are you okay Isabella? Do you need some water?"

She nodded

"Okay, I'll be right back." He said as he ran inside

"Something seems different about you today Isabella." Ferb said looking at he questionably

Isabella had never heard something so direct from Ferb, but didn't mind having a conversation, even with a sore throat

"I have a sore throat." She said her voice sounding exactly as it did last night, only ever so slightly better.

"Hmm" Ferb said, he looked over the table that held everything they were using that day on it, he picked up the stamp to look at the bow underneath. Phineas hadn't pressed hard enough for it to work, so it was still smudged, but the bow was still pink. This made Ferb wonder about something that hadn't come to mind until now. He looked to the top of Isabella's head to see there was no bow. 'I thought there was something off about her look today, she's missing her bow.' He looked at what was left of the name '-ella' as it read before 'Isab-ella' he thought but didn't say.

Phineas came back and slammed the door behind him. Ferb was in such a train of thought that the slam of the door startled him causing the analyzer to fly out of his hands and over the fence. Ferb slapped his face.

"Here you go Isabella" he looked over to Ferb to see that the analyzer was gone "Hey Ferb, where did it go?"

"It disappeared." He said (you didn't say HOW it had to disappear XD)

**Okay, I cut it short, but at least Ferb knows, but neither, Phineas nor Isabella, know who they danced with, that's a lot of pressure on one person wouldn't you say? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cinderella Isabella **

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, I decided to update this story while I still had the time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

Isabella just stood there, unable to say a thing in order to keep her voice. Ferb just starred at her past Phineas and thought, 'how could he not tell that 'Cinderella' is her?'

"Whatcha looking at, Ferb?" Phineas asked, Isabella really didn't care because Phineas said it.

Isabella saw her troop wave for her to come over, so she went towards the gate and left

Ferb put on a dull face and said, "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay, even though the font analyzer is gone I have another idea, but it might take a whole lot longer."

And let me tell you, it did take forever, well, most of the day, up until the afternoon anyway. He tried that bow on EVERY girl in the tri-state area with black hair that's name ended with -ella, the most exhausting, worthless day they have had this summer, mostly because the only person they didn't try it on was Isabella.

"Well, today was a total waist."

"Sometimes the answer is as plain the nose on your face." Ferb said, 'and yours is rather big…'

"Yeah, well, we could always try tomorrow…"

"Hey guys!" Isabella greeted happily from the gate

"Hey, Isabella. I see your voice feels better."

"Yep, it sure is! …what's that?" Isabella said referring to the bow

"Oh, it's pink bow, but we can't find who it belongs to…" Phineas said looking down at it.

"Wait ... a ... minute! That's my bow!"

"It… IS?"

"Yeah, where did you find it?" Isabella said snatching it from him and tying it in her hair, showing it was the exact same one she wore every day.

"At…The dance…" Phineas was a stunned at the moment

"I had a feeling I lost it there. Thanks for finding it Phin." She said giving him a big hug then skipping out.

Phineas, with the same stunned look on his face turned to look over at Ferb, who was once again smirking at him

"I told you…" he said walking back into the house.

Phineas just stood there.

**:D review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Hey! Once again a new chapter! Hope ya like it! Its short…**

That night was almost torturous to Phineas, he wasn't getting a wink of sleep and it was already three in the morning. He starred at the ceiling petting is sleeping platypus, with so many thoughts of Isabella keeping him wide awake.

Ferb could almost feel the stress building up in room, so of course, he woke up. He looked over at Phineas to find he was wide wake. Ferb sat up strait and looked over at him. Phineas saw him move and looked over. Ferb had a question on his mind, and Phineas could somehow tell what it was just by his facial expression (which was his usual face, IDK how Phineas does it XD) 'why the heck are you so wide awake?'

Phineas sighed, "Well Ferb, I just can't stop thinking about how Isabella was her! I mean, I've never felt this way around Isabella, it just doesn't make sense!"

'Phineas, your head has been in the clouds for much too long...' Ferb thought to himself. Ferb knew what Phineas would probably wanted to hear, but was wondering if it would be worth it just to get a good night sleep for the both of them.

"You know," Ferb said with a yawn, "Isabella doesn't exactly know it was you," his eyes started to close, "you could always *yawn* not tell her… it was you…" he fell asleep.

Phineas thought on it, "Yeah, I guess that's true." With that, and the time being, Phineas finally fell asleep.

**Weeks **after the ball went by and Phineas still chickened out in telling her. Before he knew it word got out about him dancing with Isabella, and Isabella heard about it, but **not** from Phineas…

That day Isabella walked out of Phineas and Ferb's backyard angrily after a huge yelling at Phineas, she felt heartbroken; she couldn't believe he would do that.

After that Phineas felt horrible to, he thought just because Ferb said what he wanted to hear meant that it would be okay not to say a thing, but this time Phineas realized what he did was dumb and was absolutely, without a doubt wrong. After many days after the only thing on his mind was Isabella. He had to fix this, it wasn't right. Just because Cinderella was Isabella, doesn't mean he doesn't still love her.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, okay, I know, it's odd for us to do something twice but it's important!" Phineas said to Ferb, but Ferb perfectly understood, this was obviously very important to Phineas.

Phineas was planning on making another ball, just to make it up to Isabella, and to Candace's surprise her mom knew of it and thought it was 'cute'.

Everyone on the block thought it sounded fun and agreed to come, but it took a group of fireside girls to pry Isabella out of her room, she refused to go anywhere she was to mad and didn't what to go anywhere. She wasn't crying her eyes out or anything, she would just rather be grumpy in her room doing nothing then have to go over and see Phineas. But through it all the fireside girls got her out and over there.

Soon, the backyard of Phineas and Ferb was jam-packed, true it wasn't the same place as the first ball, but it was still really good.

(Right outside the backyard)

"Thanks for the help Miranda, I'm glad you came!" Phineas said

"No problem, this party's been a blast! Plus, it starts in two minutes, so be ready." Miranda said

"Will do!" Phineas said

And they rejoined the party

(Up on a big stage in the back yard)

"Um, hey everyone, are you all enjoyin' the party?"

"Yeah!" and other cheers came from the crowd of people all over the backyard.

"Great, so, I sorta have an apology for my friend Isabella." The second Isabella heard her name she turned towards the stage.

Phineas found himself rubbing the back of his neck; this was a bit awkward for him.

"so, uh, hopefully this will make up for it."

So, of course, a song started, everyone started clapping, excited about the song starting. Isabella felt felt those old butterflies coming back to her stomach.

"Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you"

Isabella bit her lower lip happy, this was perfect to her!

"Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to"

"There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
that I know how I feel about you."

The crowd started to shriek as Miranda Cosgrove came out and sung the rest while phineas, went to find Isabella. Truthfully, Isabella couldn't believe he went to all this trouble to get a celebrity to sing this song, she would love this song forever.

"Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now"

Some of the crowd sang along with her, while huge fans with their hand up ran to the stage to try to get her attention.

"I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now"

"All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you"

At this point Phineas found Isabella, she had quite the sentimental look on her face.

"I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause' I know how I feel about you"

Isabella hugged him tightly. "Wanna dance, Isabella?" how could she refuse

"Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause' I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now"

"Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you"

"Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause' I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now"

"But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now"

It was defiantly a night no one would forget.

**I don't own: PnF or Miranda C.**

**I don't think this story really needs anymore chapters, so there's a good chance that's the end. Review!**


End file.
